


[ chaotic top 5 aces + their teams = a bad idea ]

by millionx157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (And their teams), Chatting & Messaging, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, OOC characters, Pretty Setter Squad (Mentioned), Secret Relationship, Texting, Top 5 Aces Friendship, and i havent read the manga but know plently of spoilers because i do, because iizuna + mujinazaka havent been in the anime yet, kinda but they do it as a joke because semishira supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: The Top 5 Aces are friends, and have a chat with all their teams, lets say theres plently of chaos drama and shiratorizawa forgetting to add goshiki into the said chat and we cant forget itachiyama + suna breaking the fourth wall!"Guys stop breaking it i just reparied the god damn wall!"(Read tags for small amounts of info, and none of these characters are mine, + theyre vey ooc because why not AND NO SHIP HATE PLEASE AND THANK YOUUUU)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Mami Nozomu/Unnan Keisuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Not all relationships will be mentioned in the fic, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, but will be here in the tags
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	[ chaotic top 5 aces + their teams = a bad idea ]

**[ chaotic top 5 aces + their teams = a bad idea ]**

**iizuna:** i hate this chat so much

 **kita:** same

 **sakusa:** _r u d e_

 **atsumu:** ikr

 **michiru:** atsumu.

 **atsumu:** michiru.

 **michiru:** just found out yall didnt add me to the setters chat.

 **atsumu:** uHMMMM

 **iizuna:** what setters chat?

 **akaashi:** haha about that-

 **shirabu:** we do really be forgetting to add iizuna and michi

 **semi:** yuh we do

 **bokuto:** .. setters are weird

 **kiryuu:** yeah....

 **taichi:** yall did we ever add goshiki to this chat-

 **tendou:** OMG NO WE DID NOT ADD GOSHIKI CRAP I FORGOT THIS WAS MADE BEFORE HE JOINED STZ

 **suna:** lmao not yall forgetting goshiki

 **osamu:** loserss

 **aran:** my god you guys

 **ushijima:** I uhm, no comment

 **mami:** lmao

 **unnan:** no one askedd

 **mami:** whatever

 **shirabu:** that is a lot of sexual tension

 **taichi:** you would know wouldnt you 

**tendou:** yeah semi would you agree

 **semi:** -.-

 **shirabu:** idiots the lot of you

 **akaashi:** this is so funny to watch

 **michiru:** ikr haha

 **atsumu:** makes me want to cry

 **atsumu:** nvm thats just me on a normal day

 **kita:** ...

 **aran:** ....

 **atsumu:** SO KOMORI AKAGI LIFE AM I RIGHT

 **akagi:** bitch stfu

 **komori:** dont drag us into this.

 **suna:** ~~dont you just love when iizuna, sakusa and komori are the only named people on itachiyama so you only have three of them in this chat from their team~~

 **atsumu:** wtf suna

_**suna deleted one message** _

**osamu:** suna what the hell

 **komori:** 4th wall go brrr

 **sakusa:** yeah we dont need the bullshit here

 **iizuna:** i take back what i said about hating the chat

 **sakusa:** really?!

 **iizuna:** yeah, now i just hate all of you

 **sakusa:** oH-

 **atsumu:** oop

 **kita:** Atsumu. 

**atsumu:** Yesssssssssssss

 **kita:** What are you doing?

 **atsumu:**... Not the right thing???

 **kita:** at least youre self aware

 **sakusa:** Lmao

 **atsumu:** omi stop being mean >:(

 **sakusa:** No ❤

 **suna:** please flirt somewhere else gays

 **osamu:** yeah i dont wanna see that kinda shit when i read the gc

 **atsumu:** maybe when you and suna stop eyefucking in practice

 **osamu:**...

 **suna:**...

 **aran:** i mean he aint wrong-

 **iizuna:** honestly you guys are the worst i hate everything about this

 **iizuna:** but yeah i would say suna and osamu should stop eyefucking in our prac matches but so do sakusa and atsumu, we can tell that you mess up when atsumu looks at you sakusa.

 **sakusa:**...

 **atsumu:**...

 **michiru:** imma just sit back and observe 

~~**suna:** now that we've both been exposed the chapter is going to finish because author wants her goddam sleep~~

**atsumu:** wh

_**suna deleted one message** _

**osamu:** is anyone else but itchiyama and us seeing this?!

 **kita:** seeing what osamu

 **komori:** yeah what

 **sakusa:** i dont see anything

 **iizuna:** Nothing at fucking all ✨


End file.
